Together
by TheSpazChik
Summary: Together, Vilkas and Kerahmi, once again defend Skyrim's people from another threat. (Possible story instead of One-Shot) (rated T for now)


Vilkas stood there smiling as he watched his wife play tag with the local children here in Solitude. The had just finished a mission nearby and Kerahmi had promised the children she would stop by on the way home.

He had always wondered how he got so lucky. She acted so carefree most of the time and showed little interest in anyone around Jorrvaskr, until they completed their mission into the tomb of Ysgramor. Kerahmi was the legendary Dragonborn, a leader of the Companions, and a great hunter, so Vilkas assumed she would prefer his twin brother Farkas, but as they left the tomb she stopped him. He couldn't tear his eyes from her attire since he met her and accepted her as a shield-sister. She always wore her Stormcloak Soldier uniform. She always looked delicate and delicious in all that fur, making his inner wolf growl for attention.

_"An amulet of Mara?" He had asked, noticing it for the first time." You are not married?"_

_"Are you interested?" She asked with a smile._

_"Of course." He replied." I would be honored to be by your side. If you'll have me."_

_Her smile grew._

_"Then us, together?"_

_"Together." He confirmed._

There was still much to learn about her and her adventures before they met. she is very secretive of her past. He wasn't quite sure what was in store for them, but for now they were able to rest easy.

Kerahmi laughed as she was tackled by Koyd. A local boy here in Solitude who loved to play tag while A, Mia small girl cheered

" I have slain the evil dragon!" Koyd announced, letting the woman up.

Kerahmi and Mia bowed.

"all hail the dragonborn." They laughed.

Kerahmi glanced over at her husband who watched over their playtime and grinned evilly.

"Oh no! Look an evil imperial." She pointed to Vilkas." Get him!"

with a look of shock on his face, Vilkas ran with the three after him.

Vilkas knew well that his wife could run for days, no exaggeration, and before he knew it she had tackled him and they rolled twice and she was on top. Just the way she liked it.

"I have you now Imperial." She said in a dangerous tone." By the order of the High King, I am bound to kill you. What say you in your defense?"

"I say..it is a pleasure to be killed by the likes of you, Stormblade." He smirked.

she leaned down to kiss him but stopped.

"flattery will get you nowhere." She replied and jumped off of him.

" You should have killed me when you had the chance!" He said jumping up and pulling out an invisible dagger and pretended to stab her in the back.

"FUS RO DAH." Koyd shouted.

"oh no!" Vilkas staggered." You have beaten me!"

He dramatically fell to the ground and "died" with his tongue sticking out.

the children laughed and cheered but it was cut short by the unmistakable roar of a dragon.

frantically people started to run around.

"Everyone, get into your homes and stay in there!" Kerahmi instructed." Vilkas get the children."

Vilkas nodded, knowing not to argue with her as he gathered the children and ran to hide them.

With Koyd in one arm and Mia in the other, Vilkas ran but was stopped when a large flame exploded in front of him, causing him to fall backwards.

Koyd jumped up and ran into the Bards College but Vilkas and Mia still lay in the line of fire.

Rushing to help the guards attacking the dragon, she shouted Dragonrend at it and it unwillingly fell to the ground. Pulling off her bow, she grabbed an arrow and shot it at the dragon.

"You two!" She shouted to a couple of guards." Attack from the right while I go head on."

"Yes, Stormblade."

Shouting the Dragonrend Th'um at the dragon again to distract it, she ran and pushed Vilkas out of the way as he stood up just in time to take the firey hit instead of him. Patting her armor to put out the flames, she hurridly grabbed Mia from the ground and started to run.

"It'll be ok." She repeated to the girl who was screaming and sobbing.

Kerahmi had hoped that the guards were enough to stall the fire breathing beast, but all of a sudden she could feel the heat of flames scorching her back. She fell to her knees in pain, still clutching Mia, using herself as a shield to save the young girl.

Crying out in pain, the Dragonborn clutched the poor girl tighter. When the flames dissapeard, Kerahmi fished out a bottle and tipped it to Mia's lips.

"Drink." She swallowed hard." It'll keep you safe from the flames."

hesitantly, Mia nodded and drank the potion.

"Now go! Hide." The woman instructed.

Taking a deep breath, Kerahmi stood with a look on her face that meant she was not to be challanged. She pulled out her Ebony Blade and charged at the dragon.

"Joor Zah Frul!" She roared at the beast once more, keeping it grounded. She sliced the dragons face once to distract it again. As it winced in pain, she ran, stabbed her blade into its arm, and swung her self onto it. She wrenched the blade from its bleeding sheath and stabbed the dragon in it's head three times. It fell to the ground with a howl and died.

Exhausted, Kerahmi barely noticed the scaled begin to disapear as a golden wind surrounded her when she climbed off the crumbling beast. She was used to the tingly feeling she got once she absorbed a dragon's soul.

"Stormblade, are you ok?" A guard asked me." let me tend to your wounds."

"Leave me be!" She commanded." Where is my husband?"

"I am here, my love." Came a voice.

Kerahmi turned to see Vilkas walking up to her, craddling his arm.

"Vilkas, your injured." She observed with anger. She turned and kicked a rib of the dead dragon."Damn you!"

"Fus Roh Dah!" she shouted and the bones went flying into the sky, landing outside the tall walls surrounding Solitude.

"Actually, dear." He explained." I landed on my arm when you pushed me out of the way."

awkwardly she muttered a timid "oh." and fished through her bag again.

"Drink." She instructed, holding out a pink potion bottle. He nodded and took the potion of pentiful healing and instantly felt fine. He embraced her into a tight hug and kissed her sweetly.

"Im so glad your ok." Kerahmi said, smiling." I thought I had lost you."

"You'll never loose me, my love." He said sternly.

"Together?" she asked, lying her head on his chest.

"Together." He confirmed, wrapping a possesive arm around her.

* * *

**ok, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this little idea swimming through my mind. Thinking of just leaving it as a one shot but maybe if i get any feedback ill make it into a story. Wish me luck:)**

**TheSpazChik**


End file.
